26 Words
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Married couple Jethro and Ziva Gibbs are being exactly what it says on the tin, a married couple! After one too many arguements at work, Jenny signs both of them up for marriage counselling. Will it work?  Some sweet humourous Zibbs XD One Shot


Gibbs/Ziva fic: 26 Words

Romance/Humour

T Rating

I have a feeling that this could be a long one... grab a cup of Gibbs' juice to help you get through.

Very sweet at times and I think that my councillor rocks! Hehe, what do you guys think?

Congrats to my fellow friend and author Zivacentric for winning her fanfic an award! Awesome!

Can't really think of anything else to say other than thinking up Gibbs' 26 words was so much fun hehe ;)

Summary: Married couple Jethro and Ziva Gibbs are being exactly what it says on the tin, a married couple! After one too many arguements at work, Jenny signs both of them up for marriage counselling. Will it work?

26 Words

'' Oh for God's sake.'' said Tony, catching his head in his hands. McGee grinned as listened as both Gibbs' brought a domestic arguement into work... again.

'' How was I supposed to know you meant the recycle bin?''

'' Paper Jethro... it gets recycled, not thrown into landfill.'' said Ziva. Gibbs glared at her.

'' I'm not stupid-''

'' Obviously you are otherwise you would have put the paper into the right bin.'' McGee and Tony exchanged grins. The two had been married for just over a year and it was painfully obvious they were out of the honeymoon period. As their workload increased, McGee and Tony noticed, both Ziva and Gibbs argued more. Now arguing in any marriage is healthy, it provides banter and an excellent excuse for make up sex but the two were really going for it. It seemed to the team that they were arguing just about anything. Using his observational and psychological skills, Ducky had concluded that they were arguing as their workload left little time for more... intimate activities, yet they couldn't stay long enough together without arguing, never mind releasing their urges. Needless to say, the team could sense a very rough patch ahead.

'' I'm stupid? At least I can get simple expressions right-''

'' I speak many more languages than you, kiss my as-''

'' No thank you David.'' the floor went silent as Ziva's face fell. Gibbs stopped and looked at his wife.

'' Ziver-''

'' What?'' Gibbs walked over to her and kissed her temple as she wouldn't let him kiss her cheek or lips.

'' Sorry-''

'' No you are not... that is the third time you have called me 'David' this week. I am starting to think that is how you wish it was.'' Gibbs scoffed and walked over to his desk.

'' If I had thought that I wouldn't have married you in the first place.'' he said turning on the screen of his computer. Ziva shook her head.

'' Whatever.'' she said, leaving it at that. And that was part of their problem, they didn't resolve their arguements. McGee and Tony exchanged looks and visibly trembled as Jenny walked into the bullpen.

'' I could hear you two up in my office... what happened this time?'' she asked.

'' Jethro called me David.'' said Ziva. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Only 'cause I knew it would shut her up-''

'' Hey if you had put the paper-''

'' I would have if you had given a clear instructio-''

'' I give as good as I ge-''

'' How's this for an instruction!,'' shouted Jenny over the two, they looked at her waiting for her to continue, '' I'm officially sentencing you both to marriage counselling.''

'' No!'' Jenny shook her head.

'' Now you agree one something... it's too late, you've been at it for too long and it is winding me up-''

'' Jen-''

'' You two are benched until you both attend a counselling session!'' said Jenny, before walking off, making it clear that there was no debate. Ziva's jaw dropped and Gibbs smacked his desk. McGee and Tony couldn't hold it in any longer and they both began to laugh, ignoring the death glare and the consequences behind their laughter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting in the waiting room, Gibbs and Ziva sat in silence. There was no way in hell that they were going to be benched just for one silly little arguement... ok well some silly arguements... fine, several heated arguements. They were a married couple, it's what they do. Ziva sighed.

'' I can't believe we have to do this.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' I do not, I could leave and go back to Israel, I would be back in the field in no time at all.'' teased Ziva. Gibbs scoffed.

'' We both know that you wouldn't do that.'' Ziva raised a slender eyebrow.

'' Want to bet?'' Gibbs was about to reply when the door swung open.

'' Mr and Mrs Gibbs?'' They looked up at the woman standing in the doorway, she was a tall slender woman with long brown hair and her eyes as green as the leaves on the tree outside. She had a face on her that was kind and she reminded Ziva of a motherly figure, someone you could trust.

'' Yeah?'' Ziva glared at him.

'' Yes?'' The councillor bit back a smile.

'' If you would like to come in...'' the two got up and they walked into the room. Ziva smiled at the decor. There was two leather seats facing one in front of the window. There were potted plants in the corners of the room and the room itself was very minimalistic. The councillor sat in her chair facing the two.

'' Please sit down.'' she said, indicating the seats, the two sat down.

'' Just like home.'' joked Gibbs. Ziva snorted.

'' Without the sawdust.'' said Ziva lowly, making Gibbs glare at her. Sensing tension between the couple, the councillor cleared her throat.

'' Right, my name is Allaine Sammi Jackson, you may call me Sammi.'' Gibbs shuffled uncomfortably under the councillor's warm gaze.

'' My name is Ziva,'' said Ziva, she looked at Gibbs and when he didn't answer, she looked at Sammi, '' he is Jethro.'' Sammi smiled.

'' Right, well I will remind you that anything said in this room is strictly confidential, nothing goes out of this room without your consent.'' Ziva nodded and Sammi picked up her clipboard.

'' Ok, now could one of you tell me what you personally feel the problem is?'' When Sammi didn't get a volunteeer she looked at Gibbs.

'' Jethro?''

'' Er, basically our tempers have shortened since the cases have been attacking us at all angles. We get more frustrated as each case comes along and it takes the tiniest things to start a row.'' Ziva nodded, completely agreeing with her husband. Sammi nodded and made notes.

'' Is there not a way that you can stop the case... you are the Boss.'' Gibbs hesitated.

'' I would love to but, both Ziva and I agreed that when we started seeing each other, work was important as well as us and to be honest, my team does a pretty damn good job. As much as I love Ziva, I'd rather be putting the criminals away, the ones that can harm the people I love than having a fun five minutes.'' Ziva sat back, astonished at Gibbs' honesty.

'' I'm having a hard time believing that that reason is the only one.''

'' The Director prides herself in her successes and as I said, my team is pretty damn good.'' said Gibbs. Ziva smiled at the hint of pride in his voice. Sammi nodded, writing notes.

'' Ziva do you agree?'' The Israeli nodded.

'' I do.''

'' So, we've already sorted this out, you've both figured out that it is sexual frustration-''

'' And the fact that the second 'B' in his last name is becoming more prominant-''

'' Hey, it's your last name too.'' said Gibbs, glaring at her. Sammi smiled.

'' Ah... well in any case I have a light activity for you both to do. It will require you to think very hard and to think outside the box.'' The two Gibbs' nodded and Sammi smiled again.

'' Good... here you go.'' she said handing them each a pen and a piece of lined paper.

'' Right, could you both write down the letters of the alphabet in the margin.'' she requested, watching as Ziva did as she was told while Gibbs hesitated.

'' Jethro?'' asked Sammi. Ziva smiled as she scribbled down the letters.

'' He is fine... the alphabet is not one of his strongest points.'' said Ziva jokingly. Gibbs sneered at her then wrote the letters down. Once they were done they looked at the smiling councillor.

'' Now you have five minutes to write down as many words as you can about your spouse, the only condition is that each of those words have to go with a letter, so by the end of the execise, you should have twenty six words to describe your partner. They can be positive or negative, though I personally would prefer more positive words as I am an optimist.'' smiled Sammi. The two nodded and got to work. As they worked away, Sammi made more notes and observed their body language, she noticed that they were slowly becoming more relaxed and that they kept exchanging flirty glances, telling the councillor that she was right, they just needed to give in to what they wanted without _any _interruptions. After five minutes exactly, Sammi instructed the couple to put down their pens.

'' Ok... Jethro, your first word.'' asked Sammi, giving him a warm smile. Gibbs looked at his list then smirked.

'' Assassin.'' Ziva rolled her eyes. Sammi noted down the word and reaction.

'' Why?''

'' 'Cause that's what my wife is.'' Sammi shook her head.

'' Ziva, your word please.''

'' Asshole.'' Sammi bit her lip, these two were one of the most comical couples she had met.

'' Ok, moving on Jethro?'' The women watched as his expression softened a bit.

'' Beautiful.'' Ziva gently smiled as a light blush settled on her cheeks.

'' Really?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Always have been Ziver.'' Ziva smiled.

'' Boss... because that is what you are as well as a hero, but that doesn't begin with 'B'.'' Sammi chuckled softly, just sitting back and watching the two, making notes every now and then.

'' 'C' Crazy.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' Thanks Jethro... I had two for 'C' so I'll pick... coffee.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' You know me so well. Deadly.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' What?''

'' Deadly... one of your many traits that turns me on. Fact.'' Sammi shook her head, like she said, sexual frustration.

'' Um... Daring, you have no sense of personal safety when in the field.'' said Ziva, Gibbs nodded and grinned.

'' True... er... Exotic.'' Ziva snorted.

'' Well that is a no brainer... Actually, it is quite similar to my word... erotic.'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

'' Care to explain.'' Ziva gave him a smile that explained everything. Gibbs winked at her, making her giggle. Gibbs moved to lean back in his chair watching as Ziva got up to sit on his lap, he pulled his word list away from her view.

'' Fighter, as in you don't know when to quit and you've always fought for what you want and what you believe in. Something that attracts me to you.'' Ziva smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear.

'' Flawed.''

'' Ouch.'' said Gibbs, Ziva rest a small hand on his face, her thumb caressing his cheek.

'' But that is why I love you... well it is one of the reasons I love you.'' she said. Gibbs nodded and held her hand to his face as he read out the other word.

'' Girly.'' Ziva's eyes widened.

'' Oh you did not write that.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' I did, but I meant it as that part of you, that enjoys giggling like a girl and the part of you that enjoys doing your hair and deciding what to wear and what colour your nails are.'' Ziva smiled gently.

'' I am your girl?''

'' Oh yeah, your my girl... what's your 'G' word?'' Ziva looked down.

'' Gorgeous.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' I'd say that was a no brainer.'' Ziva hit him playfully, as she was pulling her hand away, Gibbs caught it and kissed her knuckles. Sammi sipped her coffee and carried on observing, the two in front of her oblivious to her in the room.

'' My 'H' word for you is hurt.'' Ziva tilted her head.

'' I am fine.'' she said slowly.

'' Hurt as in, you've been hurt enough your whole life and hopefully I'm getting you over it.'' Ziva nodded.

'' Ohh, that kind of hurt... got it. Headslap.'' Gibbs laughed and Ziva chuckled. Sammi had to interrupt.

'' Sorry, headslap?'' Ziva stopped laughing first.

'' It is this thing he does when people are being stupid, mainly our co-worker Tony.''

'' Right...'' Ziva smiled and demonstrated by headslapping Gibbs.

'' Like that.'' Gibbs chuckled and Sammi 'ok-ed'.

'' Carry on.''

'' My next word is Israeli... 'cause Ziva is so proud of her roots and heritage.'' Ziva smiled and looked at her list.

'' Indestructable.'' Sammi looked at her with confusion written across her face.

'' Could you explain?''

'' Yes, basically a few years ago, this guy,'' she said, indicating Gibbs, ''thought it would be hilarious to get himself blown up... he should have died, but he did not. Something I am very thankful for.'' Gibbs moved his free hand up to bury it into her curls, massaging her scalp.

'' Love you too Ziver. My word for 'J' is Jew.'' Ziva smiled. Sammi nodded, taking in Ziva's smile.

'' Your faith is important to you?'' Ziva nodded and tucked her head into Gibbs' neck.

'' My 'J' word is Justice. Jethro has a very good sense of justice.''

'' That I do.'' Sammi smiled and Gibbs continued.

'' My next word is... knives.'' Ziva laughed.

'' Dangerous weapons?'' asked Sammi. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Not they way she uses them.'' at that Ziva blushed and turned her head into him even more. Sammi shook her head, she knew exactly what she was dealing with, she knew that Ziva was a Mossad Officer and she knew that Gibbs was a retired marine... She also knew karate incase things got too out of hand.

'' Ziva, your word please.''

'' King... I know it is a little hammy, yes?''

'' Cheesy, Ziver.''

'' Yes that too.'' Sammi held back a snort of laughter and indicated for them to continue.

'' Loyal, once you have her trust, you can guarentee that she'll have your six, no matter what's going down.'' Sammi nodded.

'' A good trait to have. Ziva, your 'L' word?''

'' Leader, Jethro is a very good and very capable leader, I know many men would follow him into the depths of hell and back, I know I would.'' Gibbs nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple.

'' Those two words tie in together, loyal and leader, a very good word pairing.'' said Sammi, making the two look at each other and grin.

'' Jethro, your next word.'' Gibbs looked into Ziva's eyes.

'' Mine.'' he said using the voice that he knew made Ziva's heart rate speed up. The look of lust in Ziva's eyes made Gibbs smirk.

'' Ziva?'' Ziva looked at Sammi.

'' Sorry... I- I mean my 'M' word is marine, as there is no such thing as an ex-marine.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Ok, no nonscense.'' said Gibbs. Ziva laughed.

'' My 'N' is along the same lines, mine is no crap.'' They both laughed and Sammi smiled.

'' Another word pair.'' Gibbs and Ziva did a mock high five, making their councillor laugh.

'' My 'O' word for Ziver is odd.'' Ziva hit him playfully on the chest.

'' Thanks-''

'' You're welcome, considering it's because you are odd and unlike every other woman I know I actually love you.'' Ziva kissed him on the cheek.

'' Love you Jethro.''

'' Haha, yeah I bet you do, what's your word?''

'' Old fashioned.''

'' Ok, that was-''

'' Old fashioned as in 'Get behind me Ziver, I will take point. Make sure you have her back DiNozzo.' Chauvinist.'' said Ziva, Gibbs grinned.

'' Touché.''

'' 'P' is for Perfectionist, you have to get everything just perfect-''

'' No I do not-'' Gibbs looked at Sammi.

'' She threw out three perfectly good cakes, just because they weren't even, she's a perfectionist. You should see her drawer at work, everything has it's place,'' Sammi looked at Ziva and smiled, '' and don't get me started on what happens if I put the cutlery in the wrong compartments...'' said Gibbs. Ziva looked at him.

'' I am not that bad.''

'' Not really, but it's a reason as to why I love you.'' Ziva smiled and looked at her list.

'' Patriot... you love your country as much as I love mine.''

'' Short but sweet.'' said Sammi. Gibbs nodded.

'' Along with your... hammy 'K' word, my hammy 'Q' word is queen... as every King needs a Queen and that's what you are.''

'' Quiet.'' said Ziva, Gibbs nodded.

'' I can be fairly quiet at times, the others... not so much.'' Ziva blushed and looked at Sammi, who sat there with an amused look.

'' I am so sorry-''

'' Don't worry, honestly sweetheart, I might not have seen it all but I'm pretty close.'' Ziva giggled weakly and looked at her husband.

'' Run.'' Ziva gave him a confused look.

'' Why?''

'' No, run as in my word.'' Ziva giggled.

'' Ohh.'' she smiled at him.

'' Rules as in for everything a person could possibly do there are rules and regulations for it.'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' They're there for a good reason-''

'' Like Rule Twelve, yes?''

'' That was made for a good reason and incase you hadn't noticed I only broke that once and I didn't break it alone.'' Ziva laughed and Sammi smiled again.

'' My 'S' word is-''

'' Let me guess... spy?''

'' No actually... sexy.'' Ziva smiled a seductive grin.

'' Oh, you are too, except I chose a much more... attractive word for you, something that made my knees knock anyway...''

'' What?''

'' Sniper... deadly, quiet marine sniper... anyday.'' Sammi chuckled at Gibbs' reaction and looked at them to carry on.

'' My next word is talented, as in you speak over five languages, you can cook amazing things, you can sing don't deny I've heard you and you can dance as well as look beautiful when kicking ass.'' Ziva smirked.

'' Your next word is true.'' Gibbs smiled and wrapped his arm around her, both of them settled on one of the leather chairs. Sammi made more notes of their body language.

'' Underestimated, people don't really understand you and they don't expect things out of you, they don't expect emotion and feelings from a hardass, but sometimes you're not a hardass.''

'' Well for you I put understanding, you understand problems and you understand why things must be the way they are. A quality you keep to yourself, for fear of it ruining your street cred, yes?'' Gibbs laughed.

'' 'V' is for vixen-''

'' To your silver haired fox, yes?'' Gibbs winked at her and she giggled.

'' My 'V' is for _very_ sexy.'' Gibbs laughed and she giggled into his shoulder.

'' Another reason as to why you married?''

'' Yes.'' said Ziva and Gibbs in unison and immediately. Sammi laughed and the two grinned.

'' Ok, your next word please Jethro.''

'' My 'W' word is wonderful-''

'' Oh please-''

'' I mean it Ziver, you're the most amazing person in my life.'' Ziva smiled at him.

'' Since when did you start getting so sentimental?''

'' Pfft... it was her idea.'' he said looking pointedly at Sammi, the councillor smiled and shrugged.

'' Ziva?''

'' This ties on with your 'hurt' one for me-''

'' Wounded?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' You cheated.''

'' Ha, no I didn't.''

'' Well, that is my word anyway, I think it is obvious as to why I chose it, yes?'' Gibbs nodded and Sammi smiled.

'' Not something you two would want to get into right now?'' Ziva looked at Gibbs and he shook his head.

'' It's the same as her-''

'' We have both been pretty hurt in the past and like he said earlier, I hope I am doing a good job of helping him heal.''

'' You are.'' he murmered into her hair as he had pulled her even closer, if that was possible. Sammi made a few more notes and watched as Gibbs continued.

'' X.''

'' What?'' asked Ziva wide eyed.

'' As in the letter you're never gonna be.'' Ziva snuggled into him.

'' Love you too... x-ray.''

'' X-ray? Is that the best you could come up with? X-ray?''

'' As in x-ray vision, you always know things even when we try our best to hide it from you.'' Sammi smiled as Gibbs looked confused.

'' A comparitive word.'' It clicked.

'' Oh... I get it. Young.'' Ziva laughed.

'' No you are just old.'' Gibbs headslapped her, making her laugh.

'' Old man...'' teased Ziva.

'' Get back to the day care centre Ziver-''

'' Get back in your grave Jethro.'' The two shared a look that made their blood rush.

'' Interesting banter.'' The two grinned and looked at their papers.

'' Your go Ziv.''

'' Erm... Years.'' Gibbs glared at her.

'' As in?''

'' As in the amount of time I hope I am married to you.'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' I'll let you get away with that.'' Sammi laughed and motioned for Gibbs to continue.

'' Your final word?''

'' Ziva.'' Ziva smirked and kissed his cheek.

'' Mine is Ziva's.''

'' Z-I-V-A-S?''

'' No, Z-I-V-A-apostrophe-S. In other words... mine.'' Gibbs smiled at her and returned the kiss on the cheek. Sammi smiled.

'' Well, for starters, not many couples can complete the amount of words, most struggle to get over half, you both completed your lists. You pulled apart traits and emotions from one another and interpreted them, like Ziva's 'x-ray' for example. It was very good,'' The two smiled, ''your relationship with one another is incredible. I can sense an incredibly strong and loving bond between you. It is couples like you that keep me smiling. You care for each other deeply, though you may not want to show it. I am very impressed with you both,'' Sammi stopped for a second, ''I will speak with your Director, but I am recommending you both take a weekend off and leave everything behind you, including phones. I personally think you need alone time together, I can see already what the session has done to you. You were both tight and tense and now look at you, all snuggled up together. You just need time away from work and I suggest you make it a regular thing... use up more of your holiday time together.'' said Sammi, standing up making it clear that the session was over. Ziva got up and then Gibbs did, they both shook her hand and they left hand in hand. Sammi sat down for a moment smiling at the couple she had met and she got back up and looked at the other couple in the waiting room.

'' Hello, do come in...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny knocked on the large door and waited.

'' Come in!'' called a kind voice. Jenny opened the door and went in.

'' Hey Sam.''

'' Hey Jen, you ok?'' Jenny sat on the leather chair and looked at her friend.

'' Yes, the loving couple?''

'' They were more loving than you made out to be-''

'' Demand characteristics.'' said Jenny, Sammi shook her head.

'' No, I can spot a fake a mile off, you know that. The two I met today, they love each other so much, it was incredible.''

'' So your recommendations?''

'' Give them time off, if it helps make it compulsory for them. They just need time alone without cases, without paperwork, without getting a call out every five minutes. I understand they are the best team you have, but Jen, they're only human.'' Jenny nodded, taking in her friend's findings.

'' So why didn't Jethro tell me he needed time off? He's-''

'' Worried that it could affect everything he has with his wife. If he complains, you have the power to stop his relationship with Ziva.''

'' I wouldn't-''

'' I know that. Just bear it in mind Jen. He's lost alot, he's a little worried he could loose Ziva.''

'' So because he took all of those cases it kept me off of him, but him away from Ziva... he's so complicated.'' said Jenny, Sammi smiled and leant back a little.

'' Just remind him that you have no problem with their relationship in the work place. Things should be fine after that... also if they take regular weekends away from work together, things should be alright.''

'' So... no divorces yet then?'' Sammi laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny walked down the stairs to the bullpen. As she walked onto 'centre stage' the team's eyes fell on her.

'' Are you just doing paperwork?'' asked Jenny. Gibbs nodded after he gave Ziva a subtle look.

'' Leave it... all of you take a weekend off.'' The team just looked at her and Jenny smiled.

'' I don't think I need to repeat myself...'' the team sprung to their feet and the bullpen got alot quieter as the hums of the computers and scribbles on paper stopped.

'' Oh Gibbs?''

'' Yeah?'' came the harmonious reply, as both of them answered.

'' Jethro,'' Gibbs smirked at Ziva and she rolled her eyes, ''there is a car waiting to take you and Ziva to a hotel, it has a seaside view, you'll both love it.'' said Jenny before walking off. Gibbs smirked and walked over to his wife and linked arms with her. As the team stepped into the elevator, Tony looked at Ziva.

'' So... counselling session worked, huh?'' Everybody, including the rest of the team noticed how quiet the agency had become after the session both Gibbs' attended. They noticed how happy they were too.

'' Yes Tony, it did... in fact... I recommend that both you and McGee attend one.'' she said as she stepped out of the elevator. All that could be heard as the two left was laughter. Tony stood there with his mouth hanging open.

'' She's right you know.'' said Ducky walking past him, grinning.


End file.
